


Magnus and Little One get caught

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Magnus couldn’t resist it when Little One asked to stay up late watching movies. And he couldn’t resist it when Little One wanted to eat ice cream before bed too. But then Alec comes home early and catches them.





	Magnus and Little One get caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written before BOEN came out, which is why Max is referred to as "Little One", and originally posted to my Tumblr.  
> *I don't own these characters.  
> **If you see any errors, let me know!

“We can’t tell Daddy about this, deal?” Magnus said, holding out his pinky finger for a pinky promise.

Little One lifted his own pinky and completed the most sacred oath of all oaths, in his mind. He started bouncing on the couch seat in excitement. “Hurry, Papa!”

Magnus chuckled and popped the top off the tub of ice cream in his lap. He waved his hand and snapped with a flourish, making two spoons appear in between his fingers. He handed the small one to his son. 

“Ready?” he asked. Little One nodded enthusiastically. “One, two, three, and dig in!” Together they scooped up big spoonfuls and started stuffing their faces.

The next few minutes were quiet except for their giggles and Little One’s happy squeals. 

And when the front door unexpectedly opened ten minutes later, they both froze, staring at each other with wide eyes. Little One gulped and whispered, “Uh oh. I think Daddy’s home, Papa.” 

Before Magnus could snap away the evidence, Alec entered the living room, stripping off his gear efficiently. He stopped when he saw them sitting on the couch. His confusion was evident on his face as he started speaking. “Magnus? What are you both doing still awake……” Alec trailed off as his gaze fell on the ice cream that not only sat in Magnus’s lap but also covered both their faces. Alec’s brow furrowed and he frowned at them. 

“You’re home early, darling!” Magnus said cheerfully. He snapped and everything disappeared, the ice cream, the spoons, and both he and Little One were clean. 

Alec wasn’t fooled though. He narrowed his eyes. “Go to bed, baby. It’s past your bedtime. I’ll be there to tuck you in in a little while.” He squatted and held his arms out for a hug. 

Little One pouted but he gave Magnus a quick hug and jumped down from the couch. After giving Alec a hug, too, he ran off to his bedroom. 

Magnus sighed and stood up, straightening his clothes and preparing himself for what he was sure was about to be a fight. He stepped up to Alec, who had straightened up and was watching him with his arms crossed. 

“Are you horribly upset, darling?” Magnus asked reaching out to touch Alec’s cheek.

Alec sighed and leaned his head into Magnus’s hand. “Of course I’m upset, Magnus. By the Angel, we talked about this. It’s after 10! Why is he still up? We’re supposed to get up early tomorrow for a family day with everyone.” 

Magnus listened quietly as Alec lectured him. He knew he was in the wrong and was making plans for an elaborate apology once Alec was finished. But Alec’s last sentence caught him off guard.

“And really, eating Ice cream without me? And my favorite flavor? Really? What kind of betrayal is that?!” Alec stopped his rant to catch a breath and realized that Magnus no longer looked contrite and apologetic. Now he was struggling to hide a smile and his giggles. 

Magnus completely lost it when Alec’s frown returned and he glared at Magnus. He burst out laughing and pulled Alec into a right hug. “Oh, Alexander! You are just too adorable for words!” He pulled back to kiss Alec’s nose. “Is that what you’re really mad about? The ice cream?”

Alec shrugged. “It was my favorite flavor.” He gave into temptation and wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist. 

Magnus chuckled before settling his mouth on Alec’s, kissing him gently. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and nuzzling each other. 

Eventually, Magnus lifted his head. He brushed Alec’s hair out of his eyes and cupped his cheek. “I’m sorry. For keeping our son up late, especially since we do have plans tomorrow. And I’m sorry for eating your favorite ice cream without you. Can you forgive me?” he whispered. 

Alec lost himself in Magnus’s eyes and swallowed. “I could be tempted to forgive you,” he replied breathlessly.

Magnus grinned and his face turned mischievous. “How about your favorite ice cream in bed?” 

Alec smiled and nodded. “That sounds great. I’ll go tuck our son in and meet you in bed in five minutes.”


End file.
